It Won't Be Awkward
by katie2132
Summary: Can the Enterprise help the first new world it discovers during Kirk's captaincy? Sequel to Chemistry Sucks, but can be read alone if you want. Set between the 2009 movie and Into Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! So this is being posted WAYY faster than I thought it would be. On the flip side, I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail my physics test tomorrow. Oh well, priorities. This is a continuation of Chemistry Sucks, it picks up about four months after the end of Chemistry Sucks and the 2009 movie. This isn't going to be as emotionally heavy as Chemistry Sucks, it's more story driven. We're in deep space, guys! Isn't it exciting? BTW: This switches perspective, ships, and dates. I put the little header explaining where, when, and who for a reason, it'll help keep everything clear.

* * *

Jim's POV; USS Enterprise, Stardate 2254.89

"Captain, we're being hailed…" Uhura called from behind me on the bridge.

"Hailed? By whom, not a starfleet ship this far out?" I asked as I spun around.

"No sir, it appears to coming from a planet orbiting HD 39194. The third planet from it, planet 'C', seems to be the source of the hail." Uhura commented, not taking her eyes off of her quickly changing screens.

"Well, put it on the screen, Lieutenant." I said as I spun my chair back around.

"Sir, it isn't a visual hail. It seems to be a recording, actually…" She trailed off

"A warning signal?" I prompted.

"No, captain. At least I don't believe so. It isn't a known language, but I believe it is a welcome message. The translator is having trouble with it, but if I didn't know better I'd say it was a Romantic language." She answered, again not bothering to look up from the screen in her concentration.

"Play the hail, Lieutenant." I called.

"Yes, Captain." A strange but undeniably living voice rang through the speakers on the bridge:

"Leram ipsam delar siet omlia, qua exquarent prudentiam"

"Well, that means… absolutely nothing to me. Think you can swing a response, Lieutenant?" I asked.

"It would be a complete shot in the dark, Captain, without more examples to draw from." She said almost dejectedly.

"How sure are you that it's a welcome message?"

"Sure enough to say we probably won't be fired on if we approach the planet, sir." She responded.

"Mr. Chekov, set course for planet 'C', warp four." I called to the young navigator.

"Yes, sir." The response came quickly.

"How long until arrival, Chekov?" I asked as I stood and walked towards Spock at the science station.

"Approximately forty-five minutes, Captain." Chekov answered.

"Forty-three point eight, Captain." Spock corrected him barely loud enough for me to hear. The look Chekov gave me told me that while he might not have heard what Spock said, he certainly saw his lips moving. Everyone on the bridge was getting a bit, annoyed, by Spock's constant pursuit of precision.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock." I muttered under my breathe. "Spock, what's the deal with that planet?"

"I am not aware of any current agreements with this planet, Captain." He said, looking up at me with that smirk in his eyes that screams that he knows exactly how much of a smartass he's being. I hate that look.

"Spock," I half whined as I rolled my eyes, "you know what I meant. What do we know about that planet?"

"It is a Class "M" planet, atmosphere conducive to humanoid life. It has an extremely warm and dry climate that may be uncomfortable to humans, but should not inhibit any crew member's ability to function on the planet's surface. It has roughly 5.0193 times the mass of the Earth, and a diameter 11,713.013 meters, slightly less than that of Earth." That last little side note was added with a bit of a bite. Well, maybe not a normal bite, but definetly a half-vulcan equivalent of a bite. As if I didn't know the diameter of the Earth. He continued:

"The planet was considered a super-earth planet during the early twenty-first century. This hailing suggests it is home to an intelligent race, capable of crude space travel. If Lieutenant Uhura is correct in her interpretation of the message, then there is an 87.23 percent chance that they will be open to our communication attempts." He said just as calmly as ever.

"And the other thirteen point something percent? What happens then?" I asked.

"There is a 9.93% probability that-"

"I don't need the percentages, Mr. Spock." I cut him off.

"They will either fire on us once we are within range, wait until we are planet side and then kill us, or they are no longer capable of receiving transmissions, Captain." He said as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'll take those odds." I said before turning to walk back to the lift.

"It seems there are very few odds you would not take, Captain." Spock said from behind me. I stopped walking and turned back to face Spock.

"Mr. Spock, care to take a walk with me?" I asked shortly.

"Certainly, Captain." He responded almost eagerly. We made our way to the lift. Stepping out once we arrived on one of the less trafficked levels, I turned to face him. That damn eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Captain?" He asked painstakingly slowly.

"Mr. Spock, it has come to my attention that the bridge crew is starting to be negatively affected by your constantly correcting them. Have you noticed that?" I asked.

"No, Captain. I have not. Nor do I recall correcting any of the bridge crew." He said, seemingly legitimately confused and thrown off by my accusation. If he didn't know about this, what did he think I wanted to talk to him about?

"When you corrected Chekov's time estimate just now. You've been correcting people all week!" I exclaimed, my annoyance lessening at the fact that he at least wasn't pissing people off consciously. That's just how he was.

"I would not consider that 'correcting', Captain, but simply specifying. Mr. Chekov gave an accurate estimate of 'about forty-five minutes', and I was merely attempting to provide you with a more precise measurement." He said cooly. I sighed.

"Mr. Spock, at what time have I reported to duty over the last three days?" I asked.

"You have arrived on the bridge at two point one minutes past eight on Tuesday, one point five minutes before eight yesterday, and today you arrived seven point three minutes before eight." He supplied quickly. Didn't even have to think about it.

"So does it stand to logic to say that I approximate times?" I asked.

"Certainly, humans often approximate data." He pseudo-insulted me.

"So, if I am going to estimate the time anyway, what reason is there for undermining Chekov and telling me the exact time?" I pushed.

"I did not intend to undermine Mr. Chekov, Captain." He said simply.

"I know you didn't, but it happened anyway. Now Chekov is upset, not seriously upset, but more upset than he needed to be. For what? For me to have an exact figure that I'm not going to really consider anyway." I sighed. "All I'm saying, Mr. Spock, is that I would appreciate it if you would refrain from providing 'a more precise response' because I'm afraid it will be interpreted as correcting people. If I need an exact figure, I know you're my guy." I said with a smile as I put a hand on his arm. He looked down and stared at my arm, then looked me dead in the eyes and cocked that one damn eyebrow as if to say: 'In your dreams, Captain'. Then he turned and walked back into the lift, leaving me standing dumbfounded in the corridor.

….

Addy's POV; USS Farragut; Stardate 2254.89

"Hey, uh-Addy, right?" A disembodied voice interrupted my thinking. Not a great start to the conversation.

"Yes?" I answered harshly without looking up from my work in an attempt to give him, whoever he was, as little encouragement as possible.

"It's comin' up on lunch, a couple of us are headed down to the mess. Just wonderin' if you'd like to join us?" He asked, maintaining his disturbing cheerfulness. I sighed heavily.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something, might catch up later." I looked up and saw that the disembodied voice was Sean Gerace, someone I would be working very closely with and probably shouldn't be a bitch to. Shit.

"Oh, yeah, okay. I'll catch ya later!" He said, taking my rudeness on the chin. Why did it always take my being a jerk for me to realize that someone isn't a jerk? I sighed again and went back to my alien soil sample. An indeterminable time later, I failed to realize that my commanding officer was reading my work over my shoulder until he patted my shoulder.

"Those are some interesting theories, Ensign. Have that report on my desk first thing tomorrow?" He asked as he walked out. I nodded but paid him little notice. I finished the report and left the lab pretty early, about twenty-one hundred hours.

Arriving in my quarters, I collapsed on my bed. I kicked my shoes off and wiggled out of my dress, threw on some pajama pants and a t-shirt, and wrapped myself in the standard issue Starfleet blanket. I drifted off imagining warm, strong arms around my stomach and a low, gentle voice in my ear. The air when I woke the next morning was frigid.

* * *

Little mistake on my part, the USS _Farragut_ was actually destroyed in the Nero incident. But I found that out after I wrote it into Chemistry Sucks so it's staying. If that's as un-canon as I get I'll be a happy camper. Of course, REVIEWS always make for an even HAPPIER camper! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, all! Welcome to the beginning of the ADVENTURE! This chapter has absolutely NO Addy, and the next one will probably be ONLY Addy. This is planetside, which is super exciting! This story is turning out more adventure driven but the relationships will be there. I promise! All in due time!

* * *

Jim's POV, USS Enterprise, Stardate 2254.89

"Captain, we are now in orbit at two-thousand feet from the surface of Planet C." Sulu informed me.

"Thank you Mr. Sulu. Uhura, any change on the hailing frequency?" I asked.

"No, still no response, Captain." She informed me.

"Captain, upon a scan of the surface of the planet, I have come to the conclusion that this planet is heavily populated by a humanoid species." Spock said as stoically as ever.

"Alright, then, any suggestions as to where to have Scotty drop us?" I asked as I looked over Chekov's shoulder.

"If they don't have transporter technologies, I would suggest beaming down just outside of this city." Chekov said as he pointed to the largest city on the screen. I turned to Spock.

"I agree with Mr. Chekov's suggestion." He said simply.

"I suppose there's a first time for everything." I muttered while standing up straight again. "Lieutenant Uhura, please comm Dr. McCoy and inform him that he is to meet us in the transporter room. Then report to the transporter room yourself. Spock, you're with me. Mr. Sulu, you have the con." I said as I made my way to the lift. Two 'yes, sir's sounded quietly behind me. We were met by a very upset Bones in the transporter room.

"Jim, what the hell am I doing here? I'm a doctor, not an explorer!" He huffed.

"We're trying to make a good first impression, you're here because of your friendly nature and pleasant disposition." I smiled. "But seriously, Bones. If someone gets hurt, on either side, in the first meeting, I'd like to have you there to patch them up. Especially if it's one of the natives." Bones grumbled something about alien physiology but stepped up to the transporter pad. Spock, Uhura, and I took our spots as well.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Scott." I said.

"Aye, sir." The world disappeared. It was replaced by a sharp and sudden darkness that felt disturbing and unnatural. I couldn't really blame Bones for hating these things. The light returned slowly, and an overwhelming heat seemed to swallow me whole. The air was dry and stung as it entered my lungs. I saw nothing but dusty desert laid out in front of me for as far as I could see. Turning around, a colossal city stood before us.

"Why build a city in the middle of no where?" Uhura asked as we started walking towards the city.

"This is the most significant cultural place on the planet." Spock answered.

"Well that may be, but there doesn't seem to be a drop of water around for miles." Bones observed.

"How can you have a city with no water?" I asked Spock.

"Maybe it's watered by an underground source." Uhura suggested.

"If there's an underground spring, why isn't anything growing on the surface?" Bones asked.

"I don't see how anything can live in this heat." I pointed out.

"Many species of flora and fauna thrive in high temperatures, Captain." Spock commented.

"Like Vulcans, for instance." Bones snorted. "Bet you feel right at home here, huh Spock?"

"I do, in fact, find this temperature preferable to the typical temperature aboard the Enterprise, Doctor." Spock said matter-of-factly. But then again, that's how he says everything. "You do have an excellent point, however. It is interesting that nothing appears to be growing in this part of the planet." Without an answer, we continued towards the city.

"Steta! Quias enem es nus? Halt! Who?" A loud, harsh voice came from around one of the buildings at the edge of the city. Uhura stepped forward.

"Pacem nobis. We seek peace" She said. "Quoniam nos audivimus vocationem tuam. We heard your call" A half dozen small, dark orange beings came into the light.

"Sequere." One of the beings said.

"They want us to follow them." Uhura guessed. We followed the group of guards into the city, attracting plenty of stares along the way. We entered a large building near the middle of the city. We were directed into a sort of waiting room. Two of the guards disappeared into the next room, the rest remained and watched us closely.

"Uhura, do you have any idea where we are?" I asked.

"I believe it is a sort of government building, Captain. Past that your guess is as good as mine." She responded nervously. Another, slightly lighter colored creature, came out of the other room.

"A qua mises est? Where?" The being asked in a soft, patient tone. It was both very promising and very unsettling.

"Sed ex eo loco Terra . Ut nos in pace, ut clam, petens amicitiam. We are from a planet called Terra. We come in peace, seeking friendship." Uhura said, smiling. We all took the hint and smiled as well.

"Existimemus pax et solitudinem amicitia quid tu? Value… solitude…why...friendship? " The being remained calm and seemingly friendly.

"Hostias et medicinae scientia. We offer medicines and knowledge." She responded. The alien appeared to think for a minute or so.

"Si hostia sanare loquimur de amicitia. Heal… friendship." It answered at last. It turned to the door and gestured for the group to enter.

"McCoy, he wants you to heal someone and then we can talk about friendship." Uhura quickly whispered to Bones.

"I don't know the first damn thing about these aliens!" McCoy insisted.

"Uhura, how are you speaking with them?" I asked.

"It's remarkably similar to Latin, I'm getting only pieces of what they are saying and I'm assuming that's all they're understanding of me." She said as we were ushered into the room. It was small and dark, and there was a bed in the middle. A smaller alien laid on the bed. The leader turned back to Uhura.

"Uxor mea, auxiliabitur ei. Spouse, help." He said. Uhura turned to Bones.

"This is his... or her, wife... or husband, it's hard to tell genders at this point. Heal this one and we can talk about friendship." She said.

"Heal her?! What the hell's the matter with her?!" He exclaimed, and then sighed. "Uhura, can you ask her what her symptoms are and when it started?" She obliged and Bones pulled out his tricorder.

"She says she feels tired, has been nauseous, and I think has gained weight. It started about sixty cycles ago. Cycle is one day on this planet I think." She supplied.

"Sixty 'days' would translate into about thirty Earth days, Doctor." Spock commented. Bones looked up from his tricorder to stare blankly at Uhura.

"So you two are telling me she's pregnant. I'm supposed to heal her from pregnancy. Is this some sort of joke?" He asked unamused.

"She's pregnant? Are you sure?" Uhura asked.

"I'm a doctor, Lieutenant, I think I can tell when a woman is pregnant!" He snapped at her.

"Bones, that's enough. Uhura, explain what's going on and ask them about children. This shouldn't be some unknown ailment to them." I cut in. Uhura nodded and started talking with the leader.

"They say that they don't need children anymore, and they thought they'd lost the ability to have them." She said with a confused look.

"Why don't they need children anymore?" Bones asked incredulously. Uhura asked the leader.

"He says that this is the first time in fifteen thousand cycles that anyone has fallen ill." She trailed off.

"What?!" Bones interjected. The leader of the aliens said something to Uhura.

"They went into the cities when the planet became too hot to sustain life. They have been away from all… bad things? And have made everything they need to live. He thanks us for helping his wife and hopes that McCoy will return to help further, but now we must leave so they can speak." She translated.

"Leave, back to the ship?" I asked.

"Yes. They want to know how we got to the surface without anyone seeing us." She said.

"Tell them they'll see in a minute. Give them a communicator and show them how to work it." I told her. She handed the leader her communicator and started explaining. I pulled out my own and commed hers. Once they had a working knowledge of the device, I commed the Enterprise.

"Beam us up, Scotty."

* * *

I'm way more excited about being able to end this chapter with that line than I should be. At this point there is no denying my crazy-trekkie-ness. Embrace the fanaticism. Anywhoodle, I'll love you forever if you review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you MerTrexTer for letting me know I accidentally posted chapter two as chapter three! Whoops!

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! This one has a lot on the _Farragut_, as promised. This mystery is starting to take shape! I recently discovered that in canon, the _Farragut_ was destroyed during the Nero battle, but... I had already written it. My bad :(

DISCLAIMER: I don't own star trek, or any characters other than Aldana and Addy. Well, I might own the personality of Gerace... I'm not sure. I certainly don't own his name.

* * *

_Addy's POV, USS Farragut; Stardate 2254.90_

I was leaning back in my chair at my desk, silently gloating at the very enthusiastic notes I had received on the report I finished yesterday when Gerace popped up beside me. "What in the world could get you smiling?" He teased with a Tom-Sawyer-esque smile.

"What? Oh- uh, nothing really. Just some notes Aldana gave on my report…" I trailed off awkwardly. Should I apologize for blowing him off yesterday? Is there anything to apologize for about yesterday? If I was so rude to him why is he talking to me again? Is he flirting? No, I'm blowing this way out of proportion. Am I? Is he talking? Shit! He's talking and I haven't been paying attention! Has it been obvious that I haven't been paying attention? I hate social interaction. I'd happily take chemistry over this shit.

"...couldn't account for a difference in the molecular makeup of the samples…" He trailed off as he looked at me expectantly. Wait, is he talking about my soil samples? Holy crap I know this!

"I don't assume the solar flares are the cause of the change in the soil, I think it's another symptom of something bigger. These incidents have been popping up all over the quadrant, there's no way they aren't related. The further we get from Earth the more common they seem to be…" I said while scrolling furiously through my PADD. Once I found what I was looking for, a map of the quadrant marked with similar incidents, I handed it to Gerace.

"All of these incidents are as minor as some funky soil and a temperamental star?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Minor?! This soil isn't funky, it's entire molecular structure has been altered! This planet will be dead in a matter of months, I don't exactly call that minor!" I snapped at him. Sometimes I wonder why I bother trying to be nice. He slowly handed the PADD back to me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake the beast." He smirked as he walked away. I wasn't about to dwell on it, because in reality the only thing minor in the situation was the loss of that potential friendship. A whole damn planet, dead, and he's acting as though not only this but all of the other incidents are freaking minor.

"Ensign?" Lieutenant Aldana addressed from the other side of my desk.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" I answered while composing myself.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit, frazzled." She asked, concern evident on her face.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. Thank you." I responded with a quick nod.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know that I sent your report to Commander Barrington. He seemed very interested in your theory." She said with a small smile. Screw Gerace, smart people like me well enough.

"Alright, I assume he will be speaking to you on the matter…?" I asked nervously.

"No, Ensign. If the Commander has any questions, which I'm sure he will, he will almost certainly be asking you." She informed me before turning to leave. "Oh, by the way, the USS Enterprise is in this quadrant. We might be meeting with their science officer, Commander Spock, about these incidents. You will more than likely be in on those meetings as well." She mentioned, heading out the door.

"...Right." I said after she left.

_Jim's POV, USS Enterprise, Stardate 2254.90_

"Captain, we are being hailed by the USS Farragut. They are requesting to speak with yourself and Commander Spock." Uhura called to me impatiently, eager to return to her study of the alien language.

"On the viewscreen." I said simply. Captain Garrovick appeared before me as Spock walked over to stand by my side.

"Hello, Captain Garrovick." I greeted warmly.

"Hello Jim, Commander Spock." He said with a nod of his head.

"Captain." Spock answered.

"What is this about, Garrovick?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet Jim. One of the junior science officers in the labs has been playing around with some soil samples and she's got my science officer in a frenzy." He said shaking his head. "Barrington, come here a minute." A short, stout man appeared at Garrovick's side.

"Yes, Captain?" He asked.

"Barrington, tell Jim and Commander Spock about the soil sample discrepancy." Garrovick ordered. Barrington turned to the screen.

"The molecular structure of the soil sample taken three days ago has been found to be completely different than the soil sample taken from the same location some months ago,"

"How many months, Commander?" Spock interrupted. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Three and an odd number of days. In addition to the soil sample, the star at the center of this system has been experiencing an incredible amount of solar flares. These incidents aren't isolated to this star system, similar happenings have been reported in four other star systems in the quadrant so far." Barrington explained.

"We wanted to know if the Enterprise has run into any of these incidents." Garrovick cut in.

"Well, we haven't run into anything that seems in keeping with soil samples and solar flares, but we have definitely run into something… odd." I answered, wondering if our mysterious pregnancy had anything to do with what Garrovick was looking into.

"I assume you'll elaborate on that in person?" Garrovick asked.

"Absolutely. Your ship or mine?" I asked with a grin.

"Mine, say 09:00 tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Sounds good to me, we'll be beaming over a party of four. Myself, Spock, Lieutenant Uhura and Doctor McCoy." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, kid." Garrovick said with an uncharacteristically warm smile.

"See you tomorrow, old man." I smiled before the communication ended. I could feel the questioning look on Spock's face.

"I served under him on the Farragut for a semester at the Academy, Mr. Spock." I said curtly. He nodded and walked back to the science station. I was all to relieved to be excused of his stare and the uncomfortable heat radiating from him. I briefly wondered if he had a fever, but remembered that he's just Vulcan. Don't Vulcans usually keep their distance? The annoying little voice in the back of my head quirked.

_Addy's POV, USS Farragut; Stardate 2254.90_

"Ensign Black, do you have a moment?" Commander Barrington asked from the doorway.

"Absolutely Commander." I stood up to respond.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about your findings relating to the soil samples." He stepped into the room. "You suggest that the cause of the change in the soil is the same thing that has been causing the solar flares, yes?" He asked with his arms held behind his back.

"Yes, sir. The two incidents seem to be occurring far too commonly and always together, I believe it is unrealistic that the two are unrelated." I answered.

"But whatever caused the solar flares did so by affecting the magnetic field around the star, and as far as I know, magnetic fields are not known to change molecules like has been done to the soil." He said as he sat down in the chair of the other side of my desk.

"I agree, it highly suggests that the cause wasn't a coincidental." I said.

"You are speaking far outside of your specialty, Ensign." He said flatly.

"I'm merely extrapolating the data I have. If the two incidents consistently occur together, then they are related. If they cannot both be caused by one accidental thing, then they must have been done intentionally." I asserted. Barrington went quiet for a while.

"The Captain of the Enterprise, as well as the Science Officer and a few other crewmen, will be beaming over for a meeting tomorrow at 09:00. They seem to have encountered something out of the ordinary. You should be there." He left the room.

There were hundreds of crewmen on the Enterprise, what were the chances?

* * *

Sooooo, next chapter! Bones and Addy are reunited! Also some other stuff will happen, it'll be fun. I promise. Well, I hope. I have very little control over this story. Que sera, sera. That reminds me, I don't speak Latin. I'm stuck using Google Translate which I know is pathetically wrong a lot of the time, that's why I've been including the translations. If they're only partial translations, that's because that's all that Uhura can decipher. Were I you, I wouldn't even both trying to figure them out. When the aliens are speaking especially, because I randomly change some letters around to make it not Latin anymore. Anyways, PLEASE review! There might be a puppy in it for you if you do!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Sorry this took so long to get up here, it's been crazy busy lately. I'm hoping that giving you a long chapter will partially make up for it though.

* * *

Jim's POV, USS Enterprise; Stardate 2254.91

"Bones, would you stop fidgeting? The Farragut is a big ship, and we're meeting with the higher ups on the bridge crew. Garrovick, Barrington, and maybe- MAYBE a lower rank science officer." I tried to calm him down. Bones had been pacing a trench into the floor of my quarters.

"Damnit man, why would you agree for me to go?!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Because you were on the landing party. Because you have the most intimate knowledge of their physiology. Because you're CMO and I'm the Captain! We both have responsibilities and we can't let some girl who we knew for like a month get in the way of that." I borderline screamed at him. He stopped pacing, and just stared at me for a moment.

"You're right." He said, shaking his head. "You're right. There are more important things to worry about."

"Exactly." I sighed, clamping a hand down on his shoulder. "Now, Uhura said that the natives on the surface still need time before having us return. I guess we really threw a wrench in their gears. Anyway, the meeting on the Farragut is in a few hours, and I need to get all the paperwork together. So-" I gestured for him to get out. He scowled and left.

He shouldn't let her get to him, I told myself again. He shouldn't, and I shouldn't. She was just a girl from the academy. It was stupid really, it happens all the time. People convincing themselves that they're in love. It seems a petty thing to strive for, really. I have a damn fine ship and the best crew anyone could ask for under my command. I don't have the time or patience for anything else.

A knock at the door drew my from my thoughts.

"Captain, may I enter? I wish to speak with you concerning the natives of the planet as well as the meeting with Captain Garrovick." Spock's voice sounded metallic, muffled by the heavy titanium door between us.

"Enter." I sighed. I actually did have paperwork to do. Maybe I could get Spock to do some of it…

"Captain." Spock nodded as he entered my quarters.

"Take a seat, Mr. Spock." I gestured to the chair across from me at the small table. "What's on your mind?"

"I have reviewed numerous reports from a Junior Science Officer aboard the USS Farragut. Based on adequate information, she has come to the conclusion that none of these incidents are accidental. If she is correct, and they have been intentional, then both the Enterprise and the Farragut are in danger." He spoke quickly but clearly. Concise. Definate. As if the words were simply tools, nothing more. But his tongue lingered here and there. Regardless of how much he wanted to speak the words monotonously, his tongue knew how the words were meant to be spoken and betrayed him.

"Captain?"

"What was the scientist's name?" I asked, desperate for something to say.

"An Ensign Addison Marie Black." He said. Bones was gonna kill me.

"Uh… okay. So we're all in danger of what, spontaneously becoming fertile? We're already pretty fertile, as a whole, at least. So what's the danger?" I asked.

"There are infinite dangers posed by their ability to change the molecular structure of soil." Spock said especially calmly, even for him.

"Well, great."

Addy's POV, USS Farragut; Stardate 2254.91

I looked up from both my PADD and my food to risk a rare look at the crew. Still just as uninteresting as ever. My eyes landed on Gerace. Shit! He smiled meekly at me and joined a few others. I forced a smile and waved. I didn't have to be friends but I should try to be nice. Try being the operative word.

Turning back to my PADD, I wondered about the meeting I would be attending soon. I hoped that Lieutenant Commander Spock would be more aware of the severity of the situation than Gerace had been. Of course he would be, he wasn't the fleet's golden boy for nothing. Hopefully he would also have some insight into what caused this. An alarm popped up on my PADD and I let out a small sigh. Time to go.

I met Aldana, Captain Garrovick, and Commander Barrington outside of the transporter room. I had no idea how many people would be there, let alone who they were. Obviously Jim and Mr. Spock would be in attendance, but the rest of the landing party would also be attending and I didn't have a clue about them. I assumed there would be at least one more scientist. We walked into the transporter room, the Captain and Lieutenants chatting away. I wasn't comfortable making small talk, and not just because I'm never comfortable making small talk, but also because I had never even met the Captain before let alone knew him well enough to talk to him. I'll talk science. Jim and Garrovick will hopefully keep each other occupied so I won't have too much interaction with either one.

Four figures swirled onto the transporter pad. Yellow hair and a yellow shirt appeared next to dark hair and a blue shirt. Jim and, based on the ears, Mr. Spock, I assumed. Behind them were two more people, a man in science blues and a woman in a red engineering dress. I silently prayed that Jim wouldn't make a fuss about knowing me.

"Hey there, Jimmy." Garrovick smiled and embraced Jim. Mr. Spock stood behind him, waiting. He seemed a bit tense, even for a Vulcan. Worried about the planets?

"Nobody calls me Jimmy anymore, Old Man." Jim teased. It was good to see him again, and he seemed really happy. Command yellow looked good on him.

"Well, we'll have to fix that." Garrovick said with a smile. "Mr. Spock, what about you? You gonna call him Jimmy now?" Spock blinked.

"Negative, Captain Garrovick. I will continue to address Captain Kirk as such." He stated. Garrovick just smiled wider. This was the first time I ever had an opportunity to observe my Captain closely.

"An honest man, I can appreciate that." Garrovick commented with a nod.

"Cap, I'd like to introduce Lieutenant Nyota Uhura and Doctor Leonard McCoy." I froze. My mind went completely blank and I just stood there, openly staring at him. Len. Len was here, three feet away from me.

"...and Ensign Black." Garrovick's voice penetrated my thoughts. Shit. This was no time to be freaking out about a guy I barely dated. This was an important meeting about science and the stakes were high. I just wished I could remember literally anything about it. This. This is why social interaction skills are important, so you don't completely flounder when you have to deal with it. Oh my God, my mother was right…

There was a bump up against my shoulder. It was Aldana, she gave me a sharp look and I realized that everyone was leaving the room. Len was in the middle of the group. Had he seen me? Did he try to smile at me and I didn't look at him? What had been happening on my face for the last five minutes? I pushed the questions to the back of my mind as I followed the group out of the transporter room and towards the meeting room.

Jim's POV, USS Farragut; Stardate 2254.91

The transporter room on the Farragut was practically identical to that of the Enterprise. While the yeoman operating the transporter was new, her's was the only unfamiliar face.

"Hey there, Jimmy." The old bear of a man smiled and reached for me. I stepped enthusiastically into his embrace.

"Nobody calls me Jimmy anymore, old man." I teased as I clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, we'll have to fix that." He said in a teasingly scolding voice. "Mr. Spock, what about you? You gonna call him Jimmy now?" It took everything in me not to roll my eyes. I half expected Spock to storm out at the mere suggestion of his having any affection for anyone, or even faking it.

"Negative, Captain Garrovick. I will continue to address Captain Kirk as such." Spock said almost immediately. It was annoying that he couldn't just suck it up and converse with anyone. It was like he had no idea how rude he came off. Garrovick smiled wider still.

"An honest man, I can appreciate that." He nodded and turned to me, looking pointedly at the other members of my party.

"Cap, I'd like to introduce Lieutenant Nyota Uhura and Doctor Leonard McCoy." I stepped aside to let him see Uhura and Bones.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Captain Garrovick, and this is Commander Barrington, Lieutenant Aldana, and Ensign Black." My eyes went wide at the name 'Ensign Black'. 'Ensign'? She could have been an ensign on the Enterprise! I glanced at Bones quickly, he was already looking at me. He coughed and raised his eyebrows.

"A pleasure." I said shortly and bowed my head.

"If you'd care to follow me to the conference room." Commander Barrington said. He lead the group out of the room. Bones quickly fell into step with Spock and I on my left. Spock shot him a quizzical look and Bones just completely ignored him. Instead he turned his eyes to me with a look that said clearer than words: 'Big damn ship, huh? What are the chances? PRETTY DAMN GOOD I'D SAY!'. I looked at him with a: 'I'm sorry, okay? How was I supposed to know?' It didn't satiate him. He shot back a look of: 'You shouldn't have made me take the chance.' I responded with a firm: 'We have work to do, now's not the time.'

"Captain Kirk." Barrington's ironically tenor voice drew us from our non-verbal discussion. When I looked up, I saw him standing in front of the door to the conference room. Bones and I were the only ones not seated at the table. We quickly took our seats and Barrington stood.

"As you are aware, we've run into some odd occurrences in this quadrant. Our ship has recorded drastic changes in multiple planets, primarily soil changes and solar flares of unprecedented sizes. The assumption is that these events are symptoms, so to speak, of something bigger. We're hoping that the incidents the Enterprise has experienced will give us some insight into what that something bigger may be." He looked between Garrovick, Spock and myself while he talked. Spock spoke from his seat.

"While exploring on the third planet from star HD 39194, we discovered a species of humanoid aliens that have evolved past the need for reproduction due to their advanced living conditions. They no longer fall ill nor do they die. However, upon reaching the planet, Dr. McCoy examined a female of the species that he deemed pregnant. This may or may not be connected to the previously encountered incidents. The fact that this star system follows along the same rough path as the other systems affected." Spock looked expectantly at Addy. "Ensign Black, I believe it was you who tracked the majority of these incidents?" Addy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She immediately grabbed for her pen and started fidgeting.

"Uh, yes, Commander. I noticed similar occurrences, I mean, solar flares and radical changes in soil, in multiple systems, and I looked into possible causes." She stared a hole into the table in front of her as she spoke. "I came up empty on the causes, but I did notice that there was a clear path. It just seems crazy unlikely that circumstances necessary to naturally cause all of the changes would have occurred in this manner." She trailed off, finally risking a glance up at Spock. He nodded encouragingly with his brows furrowed in concentration. Addy let out a small sigh.

"Based on the timing of these incidents, which direction does the cause seem to be moving?" Spock asked gently. I had never thought that Spock's words could have any emotion, but those words were certainly gentle.

"Well, that's what's odd. It seems to be going out, away from Earth. Towards HD 39194. But that doesn't make a lot of sense, it starts close enough to Starbase 410 that we should have been able to see anything this odd while it was there. The fact that we didn't suggests that it isn't something basic sensor scans are capable of picking up on." Addy spoke a little more confidently this time, looking between the table and Spock.

"Commander Spock, we need to figure out what it is before we go hunting it down." Barrington interjected while standing up.

"Commander Barrington, I do not see how we can identify the cause without first locating it. Of course, we will do all we can to identify it. Do you have any suggestions as to what the cause may be?" Spock asked sassily. Well, sassily for Spock. Which is REALLY sassy for a Vulcan. Barrington awkwardly looked down and took his seat.

"Jim, tell me more about this species. First of all, what do they call themselves?" Garrovick gracefully moved the conversation along.

"Uhura, that's you." I turned to Uhura.

"Yes, captain. They call themselves 'Pasolites'." Uhura quickly supplied.

"Pasolites?" Garrovick asked. "Alright then, what's up with them then? How'd they manage to cheat death for so long?"

"Well, Cap, I wouldn't say they're 'cheating' death so much as overcoming it." I piped up.

"Jimmy, anyone that has become estranged with the concept of death has cheated death." His tone suddenly serious.

"To answer your question, Captain Garrovick, they have retreated from the natural environment into cities that they have built. The cities have invisible domes that keep out all toxins that could potentially cause disease and stops aging. It also incidentally rendered the Pasolites infertile." Uhura explained.

"So, wait, if they leave the dome do they become fertile again? Does the dome make them straight-up infertile or does it work as some crazy birth control? Have others become ill?" Addy asked in quick succession. Uhura shook her head indicating that she didn't know and looked expectantly at Bones, who in turn glared at me. Addy followed Uhura's gaze to Bones, then her eyes shot down to the table again and stayed there.

"Well, Doctor McCoy?" I kept my tone even but tried to apologize nonverbally. He sighed heavily and looked at his PADD.

"Yes, others have fallen ill, but I have no idea as to the extent of it because they won't let us back onto the planet yet. It seems that the dome is more birth control than anything." He said sharply.

"The original landing party will be permitted to return in just over fifteen standard hours." Uhura interjected.

"So we're thinking everything that's going haywire on Planet C is due to the magic dome malfunctioning?" I asked.

"Captain, the dome is not 'magic', it is merely an advanced technology-" Spock started.

"I know, Mr. Spock, it's just a saying." I cut him off.

"That's the theory that seems to check the most boxes, so to speak." Addy piped up.

"I must agree with Ensign Black." Spock added.

"It does appear the most reasonable idea." Barrington said.

"Then what can mess up that dome as well as mix up soil molecules and cause solar flares?" I asked. The question was met with dead silence. Not even Spock had anything to say.

"It would be great if we had some more information on the dome…" Addy said softly.

"Lieutenant Uhura, any chance you can get a few of my crew added to the guest list for the next trip planetside?" Garrovick asked.

"I don't know, Captain. They took this long to accept the original landing party, and I'm afraid that if we ask to bring guests of our own then they might totally reject our presence." Uhura said warily.

"Alright, then. We'll set another meeting? Say, tomorrow same time?" Garrovick suggested as he stood.

"Sounds like a plan, the Enterprise will host tomorrow." I said while standing as well. Garrovick nodded in agreement and the rest of the table rose. I positioned myself between Spock and Uhura on the walk back to the transporter room, trying to avoid Bones for the time being. I'd have time to talk to him once we were back on the Enterprise.

* * *

So, as we all know by now (I hope), reviews are like writer catnip. I'll love you forever, and the next chapter will (probably) be up sooner if there are more reviews! The next chapter should have some more action in it, but as I've said in the past I have little to no control over this story. Que sera, sera.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews you beautiful readers, you! This is what happens when you review! Another chapter! In a reasonable amount of time! Anyways, this is the meeting from the last chapter from Addy's POV and some new stuff on the Enterprise.

* * *

Addy's POV, USS Farragut; Stardate 2254.91

I kept my eyes trained on back of Aldana's neck the whole way to the meeting room. Quickly taking my seat, I shyly observed the crew of the Enterprise whom I didn't know before. Lieutenant Uhura was pretty, almost intimidatingly so. There was something else about her that seemed… warm, despite her outwardly professional appearance. People can't take the kindness out of their eyes, I guess. She stood tall and seemed sure of everything she did. There was an air of intelligence around her that I couldn't quite pinpoint the source of. Some people just look smart. She had to be at least slightly above average intelligence, otherwise she wouldn't have become an Officer on the Enterprise. Commander Spock had a similar air of intelligence and stood with the same confidence, but his eyes seemed occupied.

"As you are aware, we've run into some odd occurrences in this quadrant. Our ship has recorded drastic changes in multiple planets, primarily soil changes and solar flares of unprecedented sizes. The assumption is that these events are symptoms, so to speak, of something bigger. We're hoping that the incidents the Enterprise has experienced will give us some insight into what that something bigger may be." I was simultaneously glad that I didn't have to explain my theories myself and pissed that he was taking credit for them and didn't even have the decency to look me in the eye while he did it. Dickface. In my brief huff of annoyance I made eye contact with Leonard. Shit. Great. Just freaking great. I quit. No more eye contact, no more looking at people. Not worth it, not worth it at all.

"While exploring on the third planet from star HD 39194, we discovered a species of humanoid aliens that have evolved past the need for reproduction due to their advanced living conditions. They no longer fall ill nor do they die. However, upon reaching the planet, Dr. McCoy examined a female of the species that he deemed pregnant. This may or may not be connected to the previously encountered incidents. The fact that this star system follows along the same rough path as the other systems affected. Ensign Black, I believe it was you who tracked the majority of these incidents?" What. The. Actual. Shit. Was. This. No! No no no! Ask Barrington! He's the frickin' science officer! I'm here as a FORMALITY! Oh shit, words. Speak. Say something!

"Uh, yes, Commander. I noticed similar occurrences, I mean, solar flares and radical changes in soil, in multiple systems, and I looked into possible causes." I stumbled over the words and slowly remembered what the hell I was talking about. "I came up empty on the causes, but I did notice that there was a clear path. It just seems crazy unlikely that circumstances necessary to naturally cause all of the changes would have occurred in this manner." I risked a look up at Commander Spock to assess the damage of this horrible first impression. He gave a curt nod and I sighed in relief that he wasn't angry. It would have been impressive even for me to make a Vulcan angry, though.

"Based on the timing of these incidents, which direction does the cause seem to be moving?" He asked. A half a second of panic started to rear it's head before I actually processed his question. I knew that. That was science! I got this!

"Well, that's what's odd. It seems to be going out, away from Earth. Towards HD 39194. But that doesn't make a lot of sense, it starts close enough to Starbase 410 that we should have been able to see anything this odd while it was there. The fact that we didn't suggests that it isn't something basic sensor scans are capable of picking up on." I actually made eye contact with him as I spoke! Well, some eye contact.

"Commander Spock, we need to figure out what it is before we go hunting it down." Barrington couldn't just suck it up and let the Commander and I talk.

"Commander Barrington, I do not see how we can identify the cause without first locating it. Of course, we will do all we can to identify it. Do you have any suggestions as to what the cause may be?" Spock retorted and I saw Jim smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Jim, tell me more about this species. First of all, what do they call themselves?" Yep. Garrovick and Jim were gonna talk to each other and leave to scientists to each other. C'est la vie.

"Uhura, that's you." Jim turned to Lieutenant Uhura.

"Yes, captain. They call themselves 'Pasolites'." Uhura supplied almost instantaneously.

"Pasolites? Alright then, what's up with them then? How'd they manage to cheat death for so long?" Garrovick asked Uhura.

"Well, Cap, I wouldn't say they're 'cheating' death so much as overcoming it." Jim answered.

"Jimmy, anyone that has become estranged with the concept of death has cheated death." Garrovick took on a weirdly fatherly tone with Jim.

"To answer your question, Captain Garrovick, they have retreated from the natural environment into cities that they have built. The cities have invisible domes that keep out all toxins that could potentially cause disease and stops aging. It also incidentally rendered the Pasolites infertile." Uhura got the conversation back on track. But… wait, what?

"So, wait, if they leave the dome do they become fertile again? Does the dome make them straight-up infertile or does it work as some crazy birth control? Have others become ill?" I asked her. She clearly didn't know, and I followed her eyes right to Leonard. Shit. Eyes, back to table. Hello, old friend.

"Well, Doctor McCoy?" Jim prompted him.

"Yes, others have fallen ill, but I have no idea as to the extent of it because they won't let us back onto the planet yet. It seems that the dome is more birth control than anything." I heard Len answer reluctantly. I didn't dare to look up from the table.

"The original landing party will be permitted to return in just over fifteen standard hours." Uhura interjected.

"So we're thinking everything that's going haywire on Planet C is due to the magic dome malfunctioning?" Jim put the science in his own terms.

"Captain, the dome is not 'magic', it is merely an advanced technology-" Spock tried to explain it.

"I know, Mr. Spock, it's just a saying." Jim cut him off a little harshly.

"That's the theory that seems to check the most boxes, so to speak." I answered Jim's question.

"I must agree with Ensign Black." Spock added. I'd be lying if I said his agreeing with me didn't make me really proud.

"It does appear the most reasonable idea." Barrington agreed with Spock.

"Then what can mess up that dome as well as mix up soil molecules and cause solar flares?" Jim asked. Have an answer to that Barrington? I looked over to Spock, hoping he would have something to say. He apparently did not.

"It would be great if we had some more information on the dome…" I added, hoping to get on a landing party.

"Lieutenant Uhura, any chance you can get a few of my crew added to the guest list for the next trip planetside?" Garrovick asked. Me! Pick me! Please?

"I don't know, Captain. They took this long to accept the original landing party, and I'm afraid that if we ask to bring guests of our own then they might totally reject our presence." Uhura said warily. Oh well, maybe I'd be able to speak with Commander Spock about the information we would need.

"Alright, then. We'll set another meeting? Say, tomorrow same time?" Garrovick suggested as he stood.

"Sounds like a plan, the Enterprise will host tomorrow." Jim answered as he and the rest of the table, including myself, stood. We all walked back to the transporter room. Jim and Len seemed to be keeping their distance from one another. I most certainly did not take the opportunity to watch Len. Because that would have been weird. Yeah, weird how clearly I could make out his shoulder blades under his shirt that seemed a little tighter that regulation. That one spot where his neck met his jawline was really weird. Weird how the memory of kissing that one spot kept replaying in my head…

"Barrington, Aldana, make preparations for a landing party on that planet." Garrovick said after the group from the Enterprise had left.

"But, sir-" I started, but was cut off by a sharp look from Aldana.

"I love that kid, but I'm not leaving something this big to him." Garrovick said, leaving the transporter room with Barrington in tow. Aldana also left the transporter room, leaving me standing there dumbfounded and alone.

* * *

Jim's POV, USS Enterprise; Stardate 2254.91

The medbay smelled bitter, like weird alien bodily fluids. Not the good kind of bodily fluids, either. I nodded as I passed Nurse Chapel, she pointed to Bones' office. I entered his office and saw him sitting at his desk reading something on his PADD.

"Bones." I said softly.

"I have work to do, Jim. Haven't got the time right now." He said without looking up.

"Bones, c'mon." I sat down across the desk from him.

"Jim, I'm serious. I have work to do. Unless you or someone else is in need of medical attention, I'll have to talk to you later." He still didn't look up at me. I just sat there for a while.

"Are you upset or angry?" I finally asked. That made him look up at me. His mouth was tight, and his eyes narrowed.

"Annoyed. Annoyed that while I'm trying to get past this and do my job you won't leave it alone!" He snapped quietly.

"I'm not here as your captain, Bones. I'm here as your friend." I tried to explain.

"And as a friend I'm asking you to stop. After this is all done, if you still want to have some heart to heart than we'll have some bourbon and pour our hearts out. But right now, I can't afford to think about it." He looked back to his PADD. I sat for a second there before awkwardly leaving.

Back in my quarters I couldn't help but think about how he was going to handle this. Would he break down at some point? No. No, she wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, yeah, she's cute and smart and witty, but she's so shy all the time and can be really mean. And did Bones not realize that she was an ensign on the Farragut? She totally lied to him! Why would she lie about it? Why would she choose the Farragut over the Enterprise? Was she worried about working under me? That's not fair, she can't stick me with the responsibility for her and Bones not being together! I would have been fine! ...Eventually. Probably.

I gave up trying to figure out her motivations and opted instead for working on some paperwork on my PADD. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

"Captain, I was hoping to ask you about something, that is- not exactly of a professional nature." Spock asked. I froze for a half a second. Spock never wants to talk about anything that's not of a professional nature.

"Only if you call me Jim. If we're not speaking professionally than there is no reason to address each other professionally." I responded with a smile.

"Very well, Jim. It appears to me that both yourself and Doctor McCoy know Ensign Black, but neither of you addressed the acquaintanceship. I do not understand what the motivation for this is." He asked coolly.

"Oh, uh… yeah. Well, we all knew each other, uh, at the academy. We sort of… lost contact with each other." I tried to explain it to him without actually explaining what happened.

"If you merely lost contact with one another, should the meeting on the Farragut not have been a pleasant one? Doctor McCoy in particular seemed very displeased with her presence." He pushed. I sighed heavily and fell down into the armchair.

"Bones and Addy were, involved." His one eyebrow shot up. "Romantically involved."

"Ah, I see. So it did not end well between McCoy and Black? As his friend, you were naturally displeased with her as well." He deduced.

"Well, once they broke up, yeah. But, um, Addy and I were sort of…" Spock shot me a look of intense disapproval. "What? It was before she was with Bones! He stole her from me!" Anger started to rise in me at the thought of getting blamed for everything that went wrong. I didn't do anything wrong, I was the one what got screwed over!

"Jim, do you mean to suggest that Doctor McCoy took Ensign Black from you by force and against her will?" He asked.

"No, he did not. We were cadets, Spock, not human traffickers." I snapped.

"Then what do you mean by 'he stole her'?" Spock asked, I couldn't tell if he was genuinely confused or was trying to get me to talk.

"I mean, he and I were best friends, she and I were together, and he goes off on a walk with her on the beach leaving me behind. That isn't how friends are supposed to act!" I could feel myself getting more upset.

"What would you have wanted him to do?" Spock asked.

"Tell me that he liked her BEFORE! Back when no one was with anyone else. Before I slept with her!" I exclaimed. Spock merely nodded. No retort to that, Mr. Spock?

"I apologize that he treated you in such a manner. If I may ask, what caused you to forgive him?" He asked.

"After everything happened with Nero, she broke up with him. Through a letter. She lied to him, too, saying that she was science officer of the Farragut, which I guess was just an excuse to stay off the Enterprise and break up with him. Which sucks. I don't know, it's just easier to put it all behind us. He didn't intentionally screw me over, shit happens." I said, tired of the conversation.

Spock walked over to me. He put a hand down on my shoulder, and it was strange. I had no idea of how to respond. I couldn't draw my attention away from the heat of his hand seeping through my shirt. For a second I thought that his thumb brushed against the skin of my neck, but it was probably just wishful thinking. He nodded and left the room. Wait, wishful thinking? What? Oh, I don't have time for this, there's paperwork I have to do.

* * *

So, um. A thing is happening. Just so you know. It's not going away. Well, a couple of things are happening, and none of them are going away. If you have no idea what I'm talking about I'm sorry, keep reading and you'll find out eventually :) This is looking like it's going to be a total of between 10-15 chapters, just fyi. Anywhoodle, leave a review and I'll love you forever! Also, some feedback about the things that are happening would be really great!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I know this is a little late, and I'm sorry about that. It's also just a tad shorter than the previous couple of chapters, but I got to a certain point and was like "yeah, this needs to stop here." so that happened. You'll see. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Addy's POV, USS Farragut; Stardate 2254.91

"Lieutenant, I don't know that this is such a great idea. I mean, the Enterprise explored the planet already and I know that Captain Garrovick doesn't fully trust in-" I fell into step with Aldana.

"Ensign, our orders come directly from the captain." She shot me a harsh look. I shut up. But the nagging voice in the back of my head kept muttering something indistinct and pushing forward memories of an enthusiastic Jim who cared more than his bravado let on. About his classes, about his friends, obviously about his crew. He would admit it if he wasn't sure about this planet. Wouldn't he?

"Hey, Black, I heard you got a spot on the landing party. Looks like your cracknut theory actually had some merit." The smile on Gerace's face rang in his words. I turned around and back-pedaled in front of him.

"See what you can accomplish when you spend more time in the lab and less in the rec rooms?" I teased.

"All work and no play, so on and so on." He said with a hand flourish.

"Makes Jack a damn good scientist." I heard Barrington's voice from behind me, but I couldn't turn around quickly enough to avoid running into him. He put his hands on my shoulders to stabilize me.

"I'm so sorry Commander! I should have -" I started to apologize.

"Don't worry about it, Ensign." He left one hand on my shoulder and smiled wide. "How much of the Enterprise's information on Planet C do you have?"

"What? Oh, uh, I believe all of it. Commander Spock wanted me to familiarize myself with it for the next meeting." My stomach flipped at being involved in this. Barrington nodded.

"I'm going to need you to familiarize yourself with it a little sooner. We'll need you in the transporter room ready to go in thirty." He turned to leave. Thirty?!

"Commander, I won't be able to get through half of the information that Commander Spock gave me in that time." I said desperately. He called over his shoulder:

"Read faster."

30 Minutes Later…

Addy's POV, USS Farragut; Stardate 2254.91

I stood on the transporter pad behind Aldana and next to one of two security red shirts. At least I wouldn't be on the bottom of the food chain if push came to shove. Light swirled around me and I squeezed my eyes shut. My stomach felt funny, like when the turbolift suddenly starts moving down. I inhaled heavy, dust filled air. Tentatively, I opened my eyes and saw a huge city reaching to the sky. Sunlight drenched everything: buildings, the gated wall surrounding the sky, and the desert the city was trapped in.

We started making our way to the gate. Before long, we were "greeted" by a small but very well armoured vehicle. It stopped inches short of Captain Garrovick.

"Steta!" A voice commanded from inside the vehicle. The Captain looked to Barrington, who in turn reached for his tricorder. The security lieutenants stepped in front of me.

"Commander, I don't know if that's the best idea." The taller of the two said, and they both put their hands to their phasers. A low buzzing sound came from the vehicle. I saw Aldana turn to me and saw her scream, but there was no sound. I was knocked off of my feet and landed on the ground, laying next to the tall security red shirt. I saw blood spilling from his neck and disappearing into his shirt, and I wondered what his name was. My head pounded and closed my eyes for just a second.

Jim's POV, USS Enterprise; Stardate 2254.91

"Scotty, what the hell are you doing with my chair?" As soon as I stepped onto the bridge I saw the engineer at my chair. This was the last thing I needed right now.

"Just some minor adjustments, Captain. Nothing drastic." Scotty replied a little too nonchalantly.

"I like my chair the way it is, thank you." I walked past him and sat down. "We have full warp power available, right?"

"Aye, Captain. Are we planning on running from something?" He asked.

"Hopefully we'll be running after something." I said. He nodded and turned his ingenuity on some other poor victim.

"Captain, we're being hailed by the Pasolites. They're asking to speak with you." Uhura called.

"On the viewscreen?" I asked. The screen flickered and the image of the leader of the Pasolites, Baileis, appeared. He didn't seem happy, but Spock would be quick to remind me that it's "illogical" to apply human emotions and human manifestations of those emotions to nonhumans. "Uhura, can you translate? Tell him hello, and ask him if he needs any help with the illnesses in the city." Uhura relayed my message clearly and I smiled slightly at Baileis. It was a sort of awkward situation, usually I can at least pick up on whether or not smiling is considered a good thing, but here I honestly couldn't tell. He wasn't smiling, but I didn't think he had any reason to be very upset. He started speaking loudly, and I assumed angrily.

"He's accusing us of sending spies, no friendship… disrespect…" Uhura translated as quickly as he spoke.

"What? We didn't send anybody! Tell him we didn't send anyone." I ordered Uhura.

"Captain, it is doubtful that Baileis would contact us unless he had encountered humans on the planet. Perhaps we should communicate with the Farragut." Mr. Spock suggested from my eleven-o'clock. When had he gotten there? Hadn't he been at the science station?

"There's no way Garrovick sent people to the surface, we specifically told him that wasn't a good idea and that we were going later." I countered as Uhura relayed my message. Baileis got seemingly angrier, definitely louder.

"He's accusing you of calling him a liar." Uhura said. The camera panned to show an unconscious Commander Barrington and Addy. What the hell were they doing there? Why wasn't Garrovick with them? If he was going to send his crew on such a dangerous mission, I know he would insist on accompanying them.

"Apologize. Inform him that the crew members he has in custody are from another ship and we didn't know that they were sending a landing party. It's a miscommunication on our part. Chekov, inform Mr. Scott to lock onto Addy and Barrington's location and prepare to beam them up. Uhura, don't let on that we're doing that."

"Sir, I can try but I can't guarantee how much of that message is going to be clear." Uhura informed me.

"Get as much as you can through, try to put on emphasis on the apology." I said.

"Mr. Scott has confirmed that he has a lock on Ensign Black and Commander Barrington." Chekhov supplied from the helm.

"Thank you, Mr. Chekhov. Ask Doctor McCoy to have a medical team standing by in the transporter room." I should have thought about that sooner. I stood up and walked to the helm.

"Yes, Captain." Chekov responded. Baileis' screaming stole my attention.

"He's not happy with your reasoning. Still thinks you're calling him a liar. Wants to…" Uhura trailed off suddenly.

"What? What does he want to do?" I asked, getting gradually more nervous.

"Kill the rest." She almost whispered. My heart sank.

"Scotty, beam them up now." I called into the helm. I saw Addy and Barrington surrounded in light before disappearing from the viewscreen. "Uhura, tell them that I'll want to talk to them about this later. Get Garrovick onscreen." The screen flicked to display the bridge of the Farragut. Garrovick wasn't there.

"Captain Kirk, have you received any communications from the planet?" A middle aged woman asked almost frantically.

"Lieutenant, I need to talk to your captain." I tried not to bark at her.

"So do I, sir. We lost communication with the landing party soon after they beamed down." She said.

"Garrovick was on the landing party? Who else?" I pushed.

"Commander Barrington, Lieutenants Aldana, Yukro, and Hartman, and Ensign Black." She recited.

"Four." I said under my breath.

"Captain, if I may, what the hell is going on down there?" She asked.

"What the hell went on down there, Lieutenant. That's what we're trying to figure out. Be prepared to have control of the Farragut for a while." After a second of confusion, she nodded gravely. Uhura cut the communication. I headed for the medbay.

* * *

Now you see why I had to end it where I did. To be a jerkface. Like always. Anyways, the next chapter or two (or five) should be fun! Well, my definition of fun, which if you are familiar with my definition of fluff you know probably isn't on par with Websters. Reviews are amazing, they make me write more and inspire me to be less of a jerkface. Maybe. Unless you like me being a jerkface. No judgement.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! I'm sorry I took so long to update, I got hit by some really intense writer's block on this. So I hope it doesn't suck. That being said, if it does suck, I still love reviews!

PS: Sorry about the funky formatting earlier, thanks to Minecraft Guardiansaiyan for letting me know!

* * *

Jim's POV, USS Enterprise, Stardate 2254.91

By the time I made it to medbay Addy and Barrington were already stable and resting, both still unconscious. Bones was staring a hole into Barrington's chart. He either didn't see me or didn't want to talk to me.

"How are they?" I asked.

"Stable, for now. The Commander got away with a severe concussion and a few odd bumps and scrapes. Won't be able to get a good idea of how Ensign Black is until she wakes up." He didn't turn before answering. So he didn't want to talk.

"Can you bring Barrington around?" I stepped towards the bed.

"I'd rather not, he needs rest now." Bones said shortly.

"I need to talk to him, Bones. They're the only ones that know what the Hell happened down there." I pushed gently. He sighed and picked up a hypospray. In a few seconds, Barrington was slowly waking up.

"Where's Captain Garrovick?" He asked groggily.

"That's a damn good question." I said. He looked up at me and blinked a few times.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now, Kirk. What happened?" He asked shortly.

"From what I can tell, Captain Garrovick, Ensign Black and yourself beamed down to the surface even after I advised you against it. Ensign Black and yourself were beamed aboard the Enterprise after sustaining some significant injuries. Garrovick wasn't with you when we beamed you up. Care to fill in the blanks?" I pushed.

"What about the others?" ...Others?

"What others? We weren't aware of any others on the landing party." I said.

"Three others." He said.

"Three 'others'?! You don't even remember their names?!" Bones shot from behind me. Barrington winced.

"Their names are on my tricorder. It didn't seem all that important." Barrington didn't even have the decency to look ashamed.

"Commander Barrington, do you mean to tell me that a total of six people were on the landing party, and of those six people only two are now accounted for?" I asked, focusing on remaining calm.

"Kirk-"

"It's Captain Kirk." I cut in.

"I will not be chastised by an overgrown child while my Captain is missing, Kirk!" He shouted at me, rising from the bed.

"Barrington, I'm taking command of the Farragut. Until we recover Garrovick, I am your Captain."

* * *

Addy's POV, USS Enterprise, Stardate 2254.92

I felt heavy. Like I was weighted down with water. No, not water, water would be cold. I was warm. Warm enough that I was tempted to forget the heaviness and fall back asleep. The air smelled bitter. I struggled to open my eyes and the light to harsh for me to keep them open.

"How ya feeling?" A man's voice asked casually. I try to open my mouth and speak but it's to dry. I groan instead and it stings my throat.

"Don't push yourself to far, darlin'." I now recognized the voice as Len. I let myself relax and took a few deep breaths, assessing the situation. Everything hurt, my chest felt like it was being stabbed with every breath. My legs were sore, my head was pounding. My body didn't want to be awake.

"Can you open your eyes?" Len asked. He had moved from the last time he spoke to me. I opened my eyes again, but just enough to make out his blurry outline against the light. He was standing at the foot of the bed. "That's real good, Addy." He reassured me. Someone put the edge of a glass against my lips, and I swallowed the water from it greedily.

"Wanna try to talk again?" Len moved again, this time to stand by my head. I started coughing, and he handed me a handkerchief, which I coughed up blood into.

"No promises." I choked out. He smiled, and I saw the concern in his eyes. He caught me staring and hardened his expression.

"Captain Kirk's gonna want to talk to you. Knowing him he'll probably be down within the hour." He said as he walked away.

"Wait, Jim? Has he seriously got you calling him 'captain' now?" I smiled and he stopped walking away.

"He is the Captain." He looked hesitantly at me.

"He WILL be the Captain of a ship, I'm sure. Len, aren't you gonna tell me what the hell happened to me?" His eyes widened in surprise and my stomach fell. Something was wrong. Really wrong. The room shook. "Earthquake?" I asked, clutching the sides of the bed. He shook his head, completely unfazed.

"We'd have to be on Earth for that." The shaking stopped but the room started spinning.

"What?" I asked slowly, afraid of the answer. "What the hell happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" He sat at the foot of the bed.

"Um, the beach." I said slowly, not wanting to bring up a sore subject. His eyes widened for a split second before he started talking about trauma and amnesia and rest. "Len, just tell me what happened. I need to know. I fell asleep in my dorm room one night and woke up in space." I wondered why he was staying so far away from me.

"Addy, you don't remember Nero?"

"Should I?" I asked.

"Nero…" He sighed. "Nero was the Romulan captain of a drilling vessel. He was also from the future."

"Bullshit. Seriously, what the hell is going on?"

"I am serious. Romulus was destroyed in the future and Nero blamed Spock, but not our Spock, not this Spock. A different Spock. Future Spock. They got sucked into a black hole and it spit them out here." He looked down. "Nero destroyed Vulcan to cause Spock the pain and loss he experienced when Romulus died."

"I reiterate: bullshit." I smiled, not really sure what his goal was.

"Damnit, Addy, I'm not joking! Vulcan is dead, our universe now has two Spocks, and we're on the USS Enterprise Captained by James Kirk." He yelled as he started crossing the room. I shrunk back into the bed.

"While, Christ, how long was I out?" I asked incredulously.

"You were out for about a day, but we haven't been to the beach in almost two years." He answered from across the room. He stood with his back to me, staring at his PADD. Two year?

"You're not just being professional, are you?" He stayed where he was, eyes fixed on the dead center of the PADD. "What happened?" He lowered the PADD to the table and walked out of the medbay. A nurse came in and checked some stuff, trying to make idle chit-chat. I didn't feel up to faking pleasantries. She was pretty gracious about it, dutifully filling in the lulls in conversation. I was too afraid to pull out the PADD and find out anything about the past two years for myself. Based on Leonard's reaction, I assumed I wouldn't want to know.

* * *

So there we have it. You gotta love it. Anyways, reviews? Please? I'm sorry that I took so long even after I got a couple reviews but I promise I'll do better next time!


End file.
